TOW Erica Gets Sick
by MondlerFan941
Summary: Erica gets sick, but how sick? Epilogue is up-complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the inspiration to write this after talking to a family member who went through it **

* * *

7-year-old Erica woke up with really bad back and stomach pain. "Jacky? Are you awake yet?" Erica asked from the bottom bunk bed.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You don't look so good." Jack said as he looked down at her from the top bunk.

"My back and tummy hurt a lot. Jacky go get mommy or daddy. I don't feel so good." Erica replied weakly.

Jack did as told and ran to find Monica and Chandler. He ran into the kitchen to find Chandler making breakfast. "Dad something's wrong with Erica. She looks really sick." Jack told him with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Did she tell you what's wrong exactly?" Chandler asked as he followed Jack upstairs.

"She said her back and stomach hurt a lot." Jack replied.

Chandler walked into the twins' room to find Erica curled up in a ball on her bed holding her stomach looking very pale. "Erica?" Chandler said as he picked her up and held her like a baby. He knew something was very wrong.

"Daddy I don't feel good. It really hurts." Erica said as she rested her head on him.

"Okay, we need to go to the hospital. Jack, go wake up your mom and tell her. " Chandler said while trying to stay calm. He grabbed Erica's blanket and her teddy bear. He carried her to the car, buckled her into her booster seat and covered her with her blanket. He got in the driver's seat and waited for Monica and Jack.

"Mom wake up. There's something wrong with Erica." Jack said as he shook Monica awake.

Instantly a look of panic appeared on her face. "What? Where is she? What's wrong?"

"Dad took her to the car. They're waiting for us. She's really sick I think. Her back and stomach hurt a lot."

"Oh my God!" Was all Monica could say as she quickly got dressed and went out to the car.

The car ride to the hospital was silent as Monica and Chandler's minds raced with thoughts of what might be wrong with their daughter.

When they got to the hospital they were immediately brought back to a room. "We're not sure what is wrong yet. We're going to run a few tests but you need to plan on staying here for a while." The doctor informed them.

Monica had called Ross and Rachel to come pick up Jack so he could stay with them. Ross was at work so Rachel came to pick up Jack. "Okay buddy, you're going to stay with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross for a little bit." Monica told Jack.

"But I want to stay with Erica! She needs me. Mommy what's wrong with her?" Jack asked. He wasn't very sure what was happening.

"I don't know yet. The doctors are trying to figure that out. I know you want to stay with her. But Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross will bring you to visit at least once a day, right Rach?" Monica said.

Rachel nodded. "And you can call anytime you want." Chandler added.

"Okay..." Jack said sadly as he hugged both of his parents. Rachel then picked him up and took him to her place.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. The CT scan, MRI and ultrasound show that Erica has 2 masses on her right kidney. She has a spot on her lung as well. Additionally, the masses have ruptured and are bleeding into her abdomen. She needs immediate surgery to remove her kidney and surrounding tissue. We'll also remove the spot on her lung and biopsy it. Based on the lab results we'll know if the masses are cancerous or not and if it's spread. The results will greatly impact her treatment and overall prognosis." The doctor explained to Monica and Chandler.

Monica immediately burst into tears and clung to Chandler while crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"S-so d-does she need a transplant?" Chandler asked trying very hard to keep it together at least until the doctor left.

"We didn't find anything on her other kidney and she can live a pretty normal life with just one kidney. She'll just have to be careful." The doctor explained.

"Okay... H-how did this go so long without us knowing?" Chandler asked. He felt horrible that she was so sick and no one had noticed.

"Well sometimes there are no signs until it gets worse. I'll be able to give you both a lot more information on everything after surgery. They're going to prep her for surgery soon but you can go see her until they do." The doctor told him.

Chandler nodded as the doctor left the room. Monica calmed down a little. She wanted to be brave for Erica. After a few minutes they walked into Erica's room. She looked so tiny and fragile in the hospital bed.

Monica and Chandler walked over beside her bed. Her nurse had already explained to her what was going to happen. She looked up at her parents. "I'm scared." She told them.

"We know honey. But the doctors are going to try to make you feel better." Chandler told her.

"But daddy I don't want surgery. I wanna go home. Can't they just give me some medicine?" Erica asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie but they have to do the surgery. But you'll be okay. You won't even know the surgery's happening. They're going to give you some medicine so you'll be asleep for it. And when you wake up everybody'll be here. I already talked to your aunts and uncles. They're going to come see you. And Jack's coming back too." Chandler told her. Monica couldn't say much. She didn't want to break down in front of Erica.

"Okay..." Erica said.

A few minutes later a nurse came in. "Okay Erica, we're going to take you to get ready for surgery now." She told her.

Chandler and Monica both hugged her tight and told her they loved her and then she was wheeled out of the room. Monica and Chandler went to the surgical waiting room where there was a TV screen with all of the patients' initials and dates of birth that indicated when the surgeries were in progress and when they were finished. Monica and Chandler both clung to eachother and cried on eachother's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) Keep 'em coming. **

* * *

Finally, the TV screen read, "in recovery," beside Erica's initials and date of birth. A few minutes after the doctor came out to the waiting room where Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Jack were. The doctor went over to Monica and Chandler were sitting. They stood up as he pulled them aside.

"We had to completely remove her right kidney and ureter as well as some surrounding tissue. We won't know the lab results for a few hours. She lost a lot of blood so she is receiving some right now. She's not awake yet and might not be for a while but you can go see her." The doctor told them.

"O-okay... " Chandler said hugging Monica who had started crying again.

Jack walked up to his parents. "Is Erica okay?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"She's okay but she's sleeping right now. She's probably not going to be feeling too well when she wakes up though. But we can go wait for her to." Chandler told him as he picked him up.

"I wanna see her and show her the stuff we bought her!" Jack said excited about the presents.

"You guys brought her presents?" Monica asked him and then looked at everyone else.

"Well yeah cuz they're get better presents cuz we want her to get better." Jack explained.

"I'll go get them from the car, you guys go ahead. What room is she in?" Rachel said. "I'll help you." Ross added.

"Room 215." Monica said as she, Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler who was still carrying Jack walked into Erica's room.

"She looks so different..." Jack said as Chandler put him down and sat in a chair beside Erica's bed.

"I know buddy..." Chandler said as Monica sat down on the other side of Erica's bed.

As Ross and Rachel walked in with an assortment of stuffed animals, flowers, and balloons Erica opened her eyes a little. "Ow..." She said.

"Hey, you're awake." Monica said softly.

"Mommy it hurts." Erica told her in a whiny tone.

"I know honey. I'm going to go see if they can put some more medicine in that IV of yours." Monica said as she walked out of the room to find the nurse.

"Daddy it didn't help. It made it hurt more." Erica said looking at him.

"I know. But look at all of the presents everyone brought you." Chandler said hoping to distract her as he pointed to them.

"Are those all of me?" Erica asked in shock. "That's a really big bear" Erica said as she looked at the teddy bear that was nearly the size of her.

Everyone nodded as Monica came back in the room. "Okay honey, they're going to give you a little pump where you can press a button whenever you need medicine and the medicine will go into your IV. The nurse is going to come in to get you set up with that, okay?"

Erica nodded. "Okay mommy but I'm tired now."

"That's okay. They can do it while you're asleep." Monica told her.

"Okay." Erica said as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to those of you who left reviews. I really appreciate them :)**

* * *

"I need to speak with Monica and Chandler." The doctor said as he went into Erica's room. They followed the doctor to a different room.

"We have the lab results. Erica had 2 nephroblastomas on her kidney called Wilm's tumors. They were cancerous with favorable histology. Since the histology is favorable it's easier to treat. The spot on her lung was cancerous as well. Which means that the cancer is stage 4 and is spreading. She needs chemotherapy and radiation in both her abdomen and lungs. This is different than other cancers as it responds to treatment pretty well. She will need another surgery to put the port in which will be how she'll receive the medicine. Hopefully, that will be the last operation necessary. Do you have any questions?"

"H-how did this happen?" Chandler asked while hugging Monica who was crying into his shirt.

"It probably started when she was in her mother's womb. I think it'd be best if we run some tests on Jack just to check. There are some studies out there that suggest it is genetic so I would like to make sure he doesn't have it too, because as I said earlier, a lot of times these things don't show symptoms until later on." The doctor explained.

"O-okay. I'll have him brought in." Chandler told the Doctor.

"Okay, you can set up an appointment for an ultrasound and blood/urine tests at the front desk. Do you guys have any more questions?"

"N-no." Chandler said. He seemed to be in another world. He stared off into the distance.

"Okay. I'm so sorry that you guys are going through this." The doctor said as he left the room.

As soon as the doctor left the room Chandler got up. "I-I need to do something. I-I'll be right back."

"O-okay..." Monica said as she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Chandler went outside and let it all out. He screamed and cried for about twenty minutes until Ross showed up. By the time Ross got there he was sitting against the wall crying. Ross sat down beside him and hugged him. "Monica called me... She-she'll be okay. She's strong. She's a fighter."

"No Ross. My daughter has cancer. And apparently she had this cancer her whole life and I never noticed. I'm a horrible father. And evidently there's a chance my son might have cancer. I can't lose them. I can't." Chandler said while bawling.

"Remember that anatomy class I took in college? I wrote a paper on this kind of cancer. You couldn't have known. So many kids don't show symptoms until they get to this point. You're not a horrible father. At all. And you won't lose them. You don't even know if there's anything wrong with Jack yet. And the survival rate are very high for this kind of cancer. Erica will be fine." Ross explained trying to comfort him. Truth is, he had no clue what the survival rate was for it when it had gotten this far. But he wasn't about to tell Chandler that.

Chandler just nodded. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I just don't see how the little girl lying in that hospital bed fighting for her life could be the same little girl who was chasing me around the house playing tag just a couple days ago. I just don't understand how she got so sick so quickly... I mean... Logically I understand, but still... She was just a normal 7-year-old a few days ago."

"I know... A lot can change very quickly..." Ross said.

After a few minutes and after Chandler had calmed down they went inside and found Monica sitting beside Erica talking to her. Erica could tell that Chandler had been crying.

"I'll be okay daddy. They're gonna give me medicine to make me better." Erica told him.

"I know honey." Chandler said as he walked over to her and hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

** DeathRay404 Nope. But unfortunately, one of the side effects of cancer treatment is infertility. **

**Oh, in case you were wondering about my other story, hugefriendsfan00 finished it for me. **

**Thank you all for your reviews :)**

* * *

"I don't want surgery again! It hurts and they gave me this!" Erica said in protest as she pointed to the incision on her stomach.

"This is just a small surgery. They're just going to put something called a port in you so they can easily give you the medicine. And then when they're done giving you medicine, they can take it out." Chandler told her. He hated this. All of it. He wished he could make it all better.

"But... But... Okay..." Erica said in defeat. "I'm just scared."

"I know, but it'll be okay." Chandler said as he sat down on her bed. "It'll be quick."

"But I just want to go home and see mommy and Jacky. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to come here ever again unless it's a happy reason like if somebody has a baby."

"Me either. But you have to stay here. You won't ever be alone here, I promise. I made your mom go home. She needed some rest. She wasn't feeling too good this morning. She's coming back and she'll be here when you wake up from surgery. Okay?" Chandler said.

"Okay... I hope she's okay." Erica replied.

"Me too."

And as if on cue a nurse walked in, "okay Erica, you're going to get prepped for surgery now. It's going to be really quick this time."

Chandler hugged her and they exchanged "I love you"s. He went down to the surgical waiting room.

After a while Monica showed up with Jack. "Hey, how're you feeling?" Chandler asked her.

"I'm okay but how's Erica?" Monica asked not really caring how she felt. She needed to make sure Erica was okay.

"They should be done any minute now." Chandler said.

And just like that her status on the screen showed that she was in recovery. A few minutes later the doctor came out. "Everything went well. The port's in. She's still sleeping but you can go see her now."

They all walked in her room. Chandler and Monica each sat in a chair on either side of her bed. Jack sat on Monica's lap. "Erica, wake up." Jack whispered.

"Let her sleep." Monica told him quietly.

"I just want to make sure she's okay." He explained.

"It's good for her to sleep. She needs it." Chandler told him quietly.

"Okay..." Jack said disappointed.

Erica woke up a little and looked down at the quarter sized lump below her collar bone. "Is that it?" She asked.

"Yes it is. How are you feeling?" Chandler asked.

"Kinda icky but that's really weird looking." Erica told him.

"It's cool! It looks like a quarter got put under your skin! It's weird." Jack exclaimed.

"I know. I don't think I like it there." Erica said.

"It's only temporary. They're going to take it out eventually." Chandler told her.

"Okay I guess." She replied, still weirded out by it.

* * *

~Jack's appointment results~

"Jack is completely healthy. His kidneys look very normal. All of the tests we ran came out negative" The doctor told Chandler and Monica.

Finally, some good news. They were both very relieved. "That's great!" Chandler said as Monica nodded in agreement. "Thank you doctor!"

* * *

"We need to talk about the possible side effects of the treatment. Long term, Erica may never be able to have children of her own. However, many cancer survivors have gone on to have multiple children. It'll just be more difficult for her. Short term, she'll lose her hair pretty much everywhere she has it. Her head, eyebrows, etc. She'll experience flu-like symptoms. We'll monitor her for any possible complications along the way." The doctor told Monica and Chandler.

They were devastated by the fact that she might not be able to get pregnant some day. They knew how awful it was to struggle with infertility. They had been trying for about 9 years and they still haven't been successful. The closest they had come was Monica's miscarriage a couple years ago. They didn't want their daughter to have to go through what they did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

It was time for Erica's first chemotherapy session. Monica and Chandler agreed to alternate sessions. He would take her for her first one and Monica would take her for her next one and so on.

Erica had gotten to go home before her first chemotherapy session. She was limited to how much she could do, but she didn't care. She was just happy she got to go home for a little while.

"Daddy I don't wanna go. They're gonna give me more shots. I don't like those." Erica told him as they drove tl the clinic. She had always hated needles.

"I know, but you need to. I'll be there the entire time. You can squeeze my hand. It'll be okay." He told her.

"I don't wanna go. Please just turn around. They give me too many needles. I wanna go back home."

"I can't do that. You need this. I'm really sorry. And we're here anyways. How about if you're feeling up to it and you be good for the doctors and nurses, we'll go someplace you want to go and you can pick out 1 thing that you really want? And if you're not feeling up to it after, we can always go another day." He said.

"Okay! Can we go to the toy store cuz there's this new toy that I really really wanted?!" Erica asked excitedly.

"Of course." Chandler said as he picked her up out of her booster seat and carried her inside.

"Okay Erica you're going to feel a small pinch because we need to take some blood first." The nurse said as she got the port ready to take the blood from.

Erica looked over at Chandler anxiously. He got up, picked her up and put her on his lap. "It's okay. I'm here. Once they do this, they won't need to give you a needle again while you're here so this is the only one today. Remember what we talked about. You can do this."

"Okay... Ow!" Erica said as the needle went in. She began to cry. "It hurts daddy."

"I know. But that's the only needle they have to give you today." He said. He really hated this. And she had a lot of sessions to do. He carried her to the room where they do the chemotherapy after they were told that her bloodwork came out fine. The nurse started the anti-nausea meds and a few other preliminary medicines. And then started the chemo.

"I don't like this." Erica said as she looked over at the little girl beside her who was around 5 or 6.

"You get used to it." The little girl told her. "It's not very fun though. And you lose your hair but I guess it grows back." The little girl said. She was bald and had a pink bandana on her head.

They had forgotten to tell her about the baldness. She looked up at Chandler who was had her on his lap with a blanket over her "Daddy is that true? I like my hair."

"Yeah, it is. But it'll grow back like she told you. And we can get a bandana or a wig or whatever you want. That is, if you want something to cover your head." Chandler told her. He felt bad that he had forgotten to mention that to her.

"Okay I guess... But I will miss my hair." Erica said.

The little girl looked over again, "it makes showers easier and they have really cool wigs and covers."

"That's good I guess. How old are you? What's your name? What kinda cancer do you have?" Erica asked her. She was really curious and she liked that she had someone to talk to who's going through the same thing as her.

"I'm 6. My name is Samantha. But you can call me Sami. I have leukemia. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm 7 and my name is Erica. I have kidney and lung cancer cuz the kidney cancer went in my lung. Did you have to have surgery? I did. It hurt. What's leukemia?"

"Nope, no surgery. Leukemia is blood cancer. It's in my blood."

"Oh. How many times have you done this?" Erica asked.

"I don't even remember. A lot. I'm almost done I think." Sami said as she looked up at her dad who was holding her just like Chandler was.

"Yeah, she only has 1 more." Sami's dad told Erica.

"Oh, that's good." Erica replied.

"Okay Sami, you're done." The nurse said as she removed her IV.

"Bye, see you next time I guess." Erica said to her as she waved.

"Daddy I feel icky. I don't like it." Erica said as she looked up at Chandler.

"I know honey. It's normal. Are you tired?"

"Uh huh. But I feel too icky to fall asleep." Erica told him.

"I know. Maybe just close your eyes for a little. Maybe you'll fall asleep." He suggested.

"Okay." Erica said as she fell asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

T**hanks for the reviews and keep them coming :) **

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Erica started chemotherapy. As she sat on the bed brushing her hair, she noticed a lot of hair was coming out.

"Mom!" She yelled as she held a fistful of hair.

"What? What's wrong?" Monica asked as she ran into Erica's room. "Oh." She said as she looked at Erica's hair in her hand.

"It's all coming out. It's like when I pet Midnight and his fur just falls out cuz he sheds. See?" Erica said as she gently pulled on a part of her hair and watched it fall out. Midnight was the black cat she and Jack had gotten for their 7th birthday.

"The doctor said that would happen. It'll grow back." Monica told her and she sat down beside her.

Within a few minutes Erica was bald with the exception of a few hairs. She got up and looked in her mirror. "I-I look ugly." She said in shock.

"No no no honey. You don't at all." Monica said as she got up and hugged her tight.

"Yes I do! I look like an alien!" Erica said almost in tears.

"No you don't. You're beautiful." Monica said as she picked her up. "Do you want to go get one of those covers we talked about?"

Erica nodded. "But I don't want to go anywhere like this."

"Oh honey no one's going to say anything to you and if they do I'll kick their butts."

"Okay..." Erica said.

"Woah!" Jack said as he entered their room while staring at Erica.

Monica gave him a look. He knew this would happen. They had told him about it. Quickly Jack added "It looks so cool! Like different!"

"Really?!" Erica asked excited.

"Yeah!" Jack said.

"Okay! Mom and I are gonna go get like a cover or something for it. Remember I told you about that?"

"Oh yeah. But I have to go right? Cuz dad's at work?" Jack asked as he looked at Monica.

"Yes you do. Let me just grab my keys and purse and we'll go."

The entire time at the store they received pity looks from people and little kids stared at them. It took a lot for Monica not to say something. She was more focused on making sure Erica didn't notice. They had found a wig that resembled Erica's natural blonde straight hair and a few different covers and bandanas.

* * *

~The next morning~

"Oh my God!" Monica yelled from the bathroom.

Immediately Chandler rushed to the door. "Honey? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Monica came out holding a positive pregnancy test. "We're gonna have a baby!" She yelled.

"Really?! That's great!" Chandler said as he hugged her.

They didn't want to tell Jack and Erica until Monica was 12 weeks along because of their last pregnancy and how it ended. They had told everyone and then had to tell them that they lost the baby. They didn't want to do that again so they just decided to keep it to themselves until the risk of miscarriage went down.

* * *

**The hair falling out was based a LOT on the memory I have of my mom losing her hair when she had breast cancer. The story isnt based on her, but the person it is based on had this kind of cancer and it's identical to the things Erica has, but he's a boy and so it's a bit different when a boy loses their hair than when a girl loses hers. Anyways, there's chapter 7. Hope you liked it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is my last chapter but there will be an epilogue to show how Erica's doing a few years down the road and to see if she's able to have children. **

* * *

~8 months later~

"Erica, you are in remission." The doctor told her as she sat on the exam table of his office. Just Chandler had taken her this time since Monica was due any day now.

"Oh my God! This is great!" Chandler said as he got up from his chair, walked over to Erica and hugged her

"What does that mean?" Erica

"It means that the cancer is gone." The doctor told her as he smiled at her. "But you will have to come back often to make sure it doesn't come back."

"It can do that?" Erica asked. She was terrified of it coming back.

"Well yes but we'll make sure if it does that we catch it early so you might not need a lot of treatment, okay?"

"Okay..." Erica said. She was still pretty worried.

"Now Erica, I need to talk to you about the future with this. See, with chemotherapy, sometimes people are unable to have children. That doesn't mean you won't, it just might be a bit more difficult. If you're unable to, down the road you do have a few options, just like your parents did, and those can be discussed later on."

"B-but I wanted to have a baby like my mom is having one. I want to be pregnant someday. But maybe i could adopt and then get lucky and get pregnant like my mom and dad did."

"Yes, you could possible do that." The doctor said. He didn't want to get her hopes up.

~A few hours later at home~

Monica had been having contractions all day. She was just waiting for them to become closer together before going to the hospital. She didn't want to get stuck there for a long time like Rachel did by going in too early.

But they were about 6 minutes apart now. "Okay, chandler, I think we need to go now." Monica yelled throughout the house looking for him.

"Really?! How far apart are they?" Chandler asked. He was really excited.

"6 minutes now." She told him.

"Okay okay. I'll get the kids in the car and I'll call everyone. You stay there until I can help you to the car."

"Okay."

He frantically walked around the house getting everything and everyone together. "Guys get in the car. Your mom's having the baby now."

"Yay!" They both cheered as they walked to the car.

Chandler got everything Monica needed and then helped her to the car.

~in the delivery room~

"Okay Monica, last push. Ready? 1.. 2.. 3" and within a few seconds Daniel Matthew Bing was born.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced as he placed the crying baby on Monica's chest.

"Hey buddy. I'm your daddy." Chandler said as he looked down at his newborn son who already looked like a really good combination of him and Monica.

After the doctor finished with Monica and Daniel got cleaned up, Chandler walked out to the waiting room holding Daniel.

"Everyone, this is Daniel Matthew Bing." Phoebe, Mike, Ross, Rachel, Emma, Kylie (Phoebe and Mike's 6 year old daughter), Joey and Jack and Erica were all there and crowded around them. They all started talking away about the new baby.

"Can we hold him? But I call going first cuz I asked first." Erica said.

"I call going second!" Jack quickly added.

"Okay but you have to sit down and be very careful." Chandler said as he and Erica sat down. He instructed on how to hold him and then gently handed him to her, reminding her to support his head.

Jack sat on the other side of Erica. "He looks like you dad. And kinda like me even though I know it's not possible but still, he does." Jack said.

"Yeah, he does." Chandler said. It was true, other than hair color, Jack and Erica had quite a few things in common with both Monica and Chandler look wise as well as personality wise. If they had a darker hair color, no one would ever even suspect they were adopted.

As he looked at his three kids all together, he was very happy. They very lucky and he definitely knew it. It was one of the best days of his life. Finding out his daughter's cancer was gone and she could finally go back to being a normal kid again, and then getting another son.

He walked back to the hospital room with everyone following while holding his son. "Hey, everyone wanted to see you." He said as he handed Daniel to Monica.

"Hey you guys!" Monica said greeting everyone as Jack and Erica stood on either side of her.

It was perfect, Chandler thought. Everything was perfect.

* * *

**Oh and thank you so much to those of have who have reviewed, favorited, followed and read this. I really appreciate it. Please let me know what you thought and keep the reviews coming. Remember that there will be an epilogue :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**And here's the epilogue. Enjoy, and please review :)**

Erica is twenty eight now. She and her husband Tyler have been trying for over a year to have a baby.

"I guess we're not getting one." She said with disappointment in her voice. "But we can start the adoption process. It'd be great to give a good home to a baby who needs one, like my parents did with Jack and I." She told Tyler

"Are you sure it's what you want? We can always try the other methods the doctor said"

"Yes I'm sure. Those are really expensive and sometimes don't even work. I'd rather help out a child who needs a home and loving parents than waste money on something that might not even work."

"Then that's what we'll do." Tyler said as he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

It's three years later and Tyler and Erica have adopted a one year old son whom they named after Chandler just like Jack was named after Monica's dad. It was a tradition they had started. (Adoption sometimes takes a few years.) They called him by his middle name which was Alex to avoid confusion.

"Tyler Tyler Tyler! Come here! Look!" Erica yelled from the bathroom.

He cautiously walked to the bathroom. "Umm what is it?" He was unsure of what to expect.

"It's positive!" She grinned as she pointed to the pregnancy test.

"Oh honey that's great! I'm so happy!" Tyler wrapped her in a hug.

Alex walked in and Tyler picked him up. "Hey buddy, we're gonna have another baby. You're going to be a big brother."

"Bebe?" He asked. He didn't quite understand what was happening.

"Yeah we're going to have another baby!" Erica told him. "Like this one." Erica went and got the one babydoll that he had.

"ooh" he said, still not really grasping the concept.

* * *

Erica, Tyler, and Alex went over to Monica and Chandler's for dinner. She was already showing a little even though she was only twelve weeks (or three months) along because she was having twins. She hadn't told anyone until now. She was terrified of having a miscarriage like her parents did. She was going to tell her whole family over dinner. Jack, his kids, Caleb (5) and Aubrey (3) and his wife, Amy would be there too. Daniel was going too. He was twenty-four and in grad school.

Erica walked into the house carrying her son and could immediately smell her mom's cooking. Alex sniffed the air, "mmm." He said. Erica smiled at him.

"Let's go find your grandparents, uncles, and cousins." Erica and Tyler walked further into the house were greeted by everyone as they all talked.

* * *

"So, Erica and I have something to tell you all." Tyler said as everyone sat eating dinner.

Erica was too excited and quickly blurted it out. "I'm pregnant! With twins!" She said with a huge grin. They were congratulated by everyone and they all started talking about the new babies and asking questions.

* * *

~6 months later~

Monica and Tyler were in the delivery room with Erica. Everyone else was out in the waiting room. Monica walked out with one of the twins and Tyler walked out with the other one. "Everyone, this is Summer." Tyler announced. "And this is Addison." Monica added. "Addison is two minutes older than Summer." Tyler said while smiling at his daughters

Jack smirked, "And she'll never let her forget that fact." It was the same with him and Erica.

* * *

**So there it is. What'd you think?**


End file.
